Coming Home
by Daughter of Hatake
Summary: Sakura is an orphan, well was an orphan, when Tsunade Senju adopts her, brings her into her home, and gives her a new life. Sakura meet's new friends, new enemies, and maybe even finds love. All of this however, is in danger, when she decides to find her father, the one who left her at the orphanage, to find out why, and what exactly happened on that day. Will she prevail? Read!


**1. Sakura**

The day I turned 6, My parents agreed to drive all the way to this new theme park to spend the weekend. They planned to leave that friday afternoon, it was a 5 hour drive, and to go back home that sunday. I should have known something was up, with my mom being a pothead and my dad a hopeless started out alright, we played games, we rode rides, but my six year old mind couln't comprehend that something was off, I would only learn later what their true intentions were. Towards the end of the day, My father had all my bags packed, placing them in the trunk of our car while my mom was taking a nap. He had told me we were going to an extra special place, just for kids. He took my bags out of the car and walked me inside, and told me to sit in down by the door in the plastic chairs, giving me the stuffed panda he had won me a few hours earlier. I smiled up at him and watched as he went to talk to the lady at the big desk, and they sat there for what felt like hours, when in actuality it was only 30 minutes. But then my dad did something I didn't think he could do... he cried. He handed the lady a white envelope, and turned to me still crying. I still remember what he said to me, word for word.

"Whatever happens sakura, remember that I'm doing this for you, Remember that no matter what, don't ever let ANYONE tell you what you can and can't be, make a better future for yourself, and always remember that I love you, and I'm doing what's best for you. Remember today, and how happy of a family we were, and when your older, try and find me again. I promise I'll be better than I am now."

"What do you mean daddy? Where are you going! Don't leave me! Daddy wait! I - I love you too. I promise I won't ask for anything anymore, I'll be the best little girl ever! I promise!"

"Goodbye sakura" "

He'd left me there that night, Wondering what I had done wrong, why he didn't love me anymore. I remember the lady that was behind the desk coming and grabbing my bags, and taking my hand and leading me into a room with a bunch of children sitting down watching a movie. She walked past them and brought me into a small room, with a bed shoved in the corner, a small desk, and two doors, one to a small closet, and another to a small bathroom. The walls were a pale green, with white curtains over a small window.

I later learned that this was a small family owned orphanage, Happy Days was the name, and it only took twelve children, I learned when I turned twelve my dad had me on the list to go into the orphanage when I turned three, which was when my mom got into pot and the other bad stuff.

* * *

The day I turned 16, I was at the hospital in Oto, I was trying to find a doctor willing to mentor me after school on tuesday and thursday, I had to work on monday, wednesday, and friday. One tuesday, I was talking to Dr. Orochimaru, when a blond woman came up to him. It was Tsunade Senju, she finally noticed me and turned to Orochimaru.

"Who is this, Orochimaru?" I remembered her saying, eyeing me like I was a piece of meat that wasn't worth buying.

"Her name's Sakura, she lives down at the orphanage, Happy Days. She was asking me to mentor her, she want's to become a neurosurgeon. I've checked out her grades, all A's, 4.0 G.P.A, She's got great qualifications, she's even got a scholarship lined up for KU." He said, getting an intimidating gleam in his eye. "She reminds me of you, Tsunade maybe you should take her under your wing, neh?"

My eyes widened, I realised then that she was The Tsunade Senju! She's one of the top neurosurgeons in the world. She's done countless surgeories for the most important people. I doubted she'd take me under her wing, for one she lived in Konoha, and for that she'd have to adopt me. Which is highly unlikely.

"You know what Oro, I have some things I need to take care of, I'll just come by to visit later" She said, eyeing me with a certain gleam in her eye i've never seen before. "Sakura-san."

"Tsunade-Sama! It was a pleasure to meet you!" I stated nervously bowing my head as she turned to walk away. She kept walking waving her hand behind.

I had always envied Tsunade, she was a role model of mine ever since I turned twelve. I was watching the news one day with one of our care takers, and they had a special on her, she had performed a surgery on Obito Uchiha, who was deemed a lost cause at the age of 24, the brother of Fugaku Uchiha, owner of Sharingan Enterprises. They didn't give much detail in Uchiha-Sans condition, but its said that he was near death when they performed the surgery. Now he's as healthy as can be and one of the tactical geniuses behind the company. Tsunade resides in Konoha, but travels alot with her apprentice, Shizune.

"Anyway Sakura, I'll mentor you as long as your keep your G.P.A high, no lower than a 3.8, all As, and no slacking, otherwise you will be terminated. Do I make myself clear?" Orochimari said. He's always been kind to me, he's even stopped by the orphanage to help tutor me when I needed it. I wouldn't fail him.

"Crystal, Orochimaru-San, you've done alot for me, I'm not gonna let you down." I told him smiling. I knew I wouldn't either. Especially after all he's done for me. I just couldn't let him down.

"Alright just one last thing... What is a neurosurgeon Sakura? Explain it. In your own words" Orochimaru said, smirking.

." It's someone who does surgery on the nervous system, mainly focusing on the brain. It requires a steady hand and determination. You must be focused at all times, and can't let anything distract you from the procedure. " I stated proudly. I knew he was testing me, as he did when I was still in elementary school.

Orochimaru is an old friend of my orphanages owner, and came but to visit a lot. He was actually planning in adopting me, however when his wife died, they deemed him unsuitable to adopt a 13 year old girl.

* * *

When I made it home to the orphanage that night, I turned in half of my paycheck to Mrs. Jane, when I noticed she was crying.

"Mrs Jane what's wrong?" I asked becoming worried. I walked towards er around the desk and grabbed her shoulders, setting her down.

"Sakura... You've been adopted." She said smiling. "By that neurosurgeon, Tsunade Senju. You've got a flight to Konoha in two days!"

"Wh-what?" I said, leaning back against the wall. I took a breath and pinched myself, making sure all this was real.

"Hai. Make sure you pack tonight! She's coming to get you in the morning. Oh Sakura this is absolutely amazing!" Mrs Jane said.

"Yeah.. Yeah it is, isn't it? I'm... I'm going back home." I said, smiling to myself.

* * *

That night I laid awake.. I had pulled out the old box where I had put my stuffed animal, and five pictures... One was of me, a blond haired blue eyed boy, and a black haired, onyx eyed boy, on the back it said: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura. Next was of me and a blond haired blue eyed girl, her name was ino. Then there was two of both me and Naruto, then me and Sasuke. The last was my favorite though... It was of me and a little boy with the most gorgeous pair of turquoise eyes I've ever seen, along with red hair. It didn't say his name though.. It only sais 'panda-chan'

The next morning went by quickly. I woke up early to help Mrs. Ami make breakfast, and then played with the kids until 9. That was when Ms. Tsunade had shown up. She was dressed to impress, with Black colored slacks and a white blouse, a black cover up over it. She held two different manilla envelopes in her hand. She handed one over to the orphanage owner. The other to me. She didn't say much as we walked to the car. I was excited about going home, maybe finding my old friends again, but I was nervous... What if Tsunade ends up being some evil women who only want's me as a maid? All the what if's going through my mind were starting to give me a headache, so I leaned back and closed my eyes. It was a few minutes later when she spoke.

"Now Sakura, I know you're probably wondering why I adopted you, and scared out of your mind that i'm going to end up being some witch lady that plans on killing you in your sleep, but thats not the case. I talked to Orochimaru before I came here, and he talked very highly of you. You reminded me of well...Me. I've heard about all the things you've done for the orphanage, and those kids. I admired that. I admired you. Not many people out there is willing tlo do that. I've always wanted a child, but I've never been good with children, I know it doesn't make sense, but bear with me. I've always been great with teenagers though. I guess it's because I was your age when my mom and dad just... disappeared. I want to help you, live out your dream to become a neurosurgeon, hell you can change your major and decide you want to become a business woman, which I can't stand by the way, there just a bunch of pricks. That's getting off topic though, I want you to know that i'm there for you, and i'll help you along the way. Starting with as soon as we get home were going shopping! I'm getting you a new wardrobe, all the school supplies you'll need for when you go to Konoha High, oh and if you'd like you can come and work at my, yes MY, hospital. It'll be good practice." She went on like this for a while.

We talked about anything and everything in the car, and on the plane. Our likes, our dislikes, even what shade of blue eyes was cuter on a male. She made me feel like we have known each other for years, and it made me happy. She even told me I didn't have to call her mom, that I could just call her Tsunade, If it made me feel a little uncomfortable, but calling her mom.. it felt right, so when I did she just smiled at me and dragged me to her car once we got off the plane. Once we got home she showed me around her house.. It was HUGE. She'd already had a bedroom set up for me. The walls were a light green, with white curtains along the window. A bed in the middle of the room. TV hanging across from it on the opposite wall. I had a dresser for things like sweatpants and old t shirts things to wear around the house, a large bookshelf, already filled halfway with medical text books, which i absolutely loved. and a huge walk in closet that was empty. Then a bathroom next to it. With a large tub, and shower. and a nice vanity where i can sit to do my hair, or makeup.

The next day we went shopping. I ended up getting at least twenty pairs of shoes, I felt bad, telling her so because of how much money she was spending on me, her response was throwing more into the big cart someone was wheeling behind us. I got everything ranging from tennis shoes, to heels, to flats, sandals, flip flops, and boots. Then we moved on to clothes. I ended up with a lot of sundresses, cute shorts, t shirts, blouses, skirts, pants, belts, jackets, anything I liked and looked cute in, she bought it. I also got a bunch of athletic shorts and sweatpants, oversized t shirts,and tank tops to sleep in and go under my clothes. Then she bought a bunch of hair ties, bobby pins, to go in my bathroom. She let me pick out a bunch of makeup I liked, and jewelry. She even helped me with undergarments, telling me what was cute and actually worth buying. I had fun that day. We went out to lunch, and we even went to see a movie. Later that evening she got me a phone. The first thing I did was program the lady's at the orphanages numbers in it so I could call and check up on how they were doing, and Tsunades.

Then when we finally made it back home, we stayed up late eating junk food and watching movies in the living room. then headed to bed.

We spent the rest of the week talking and getting to know each other, she even gave me a tour of the hospital she ran, making me a badge so I could go anywhere I needed, or wanted, without getting into any trouble. She had the rest of the week off. So we just layed around.

Then Saturday came, as well as the surprise of my life. I remembered on the plane Tsunade asking me if I had a drivers license, but I thought nothing of it, until saturday when she popped out of the garage with my new car. I spent the next hour crying and telling her she shouldn't have done it. That it was too much, she wouldn't listen, just kept saying that I was her daughter and she had a right to do whatever the hell she wanted. Finally I just smiled and told her I'd be grateful to her for the rest of my life.

We spent the rest of that day with her showing me the route to school, the mall, the hospital, and anywhere else she thought I may need to know. Sunday was spent with me getting ready for school. I was nervous, I know I didn't have any friends in my old school, but I kept hoping that maybe, maybe i'd meet the ones that were in the photos. That maybe they'd take me in. So when monday morning came around, I dressed in a light green sundress, some sandals, and grabbed everything I may need and drove to school. I parked my car, got out and took deep breaths, this was my new beginning, and hopefully, could lead to my happy ending.

This is where my story begins, walking up the steps to Konoha high, this is where I think I can finally be happy.

* * *

**(END)**

**So, Just so you know... Orochimaru isn't going to be a creeper in this story. And I know I haven't updated my other story in a while, but i'm getting there. I promise! I just had the inspiration to write this and I did. I couldn't get anything done until I just let it out. So, yeah. Rate, Review, tell me what you think! You'll get a Gaara and Sasori Plushh! 3**

**Also, the first few chapters are gonna be of what Saku, Sasu, Ino, Naruto, and Gaara's point of view, all with their own chapter... I think. It's important to know their past because it helps readers understand why they are the way they are. Then it's gonna go mainly into Gaasaku goodness! **


End file.
